


Too Cold

by Ghosts_Writer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, could be gen, could be slash, crack!fic, don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosts_Writer/pseuds/Ghosts_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's bored with the obvious explanation of a case, which only raises more questions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this is some crack that popped into my head. I'm a nurse student and one of my teachers today said "You can murder someone with a cold enema." This is what happened. Now imagine me trying not to laugh in class...
> 
> Also: Just whipped it up so not betaed of brit-picked. All mistakes mine (and I'm not a native speaker)

Sherlock snorted at the gathered police force on the crime scene.

“Seriously, Lestrade, this is what you call me out for?” he asked, his voice as condescending as ever.

“Well, no sign of trauma, except for his rectum and how would he have died from that!” Lestrade defended himself but Sherlock just gave him his most condescending look before sighing.

“Obviously it was an enema.” Sherlock stated to which everybody, including John turned gasping at him in shock. Sherlock just rolled his eyes. “Obviously this man has been into BDSM and medical plays. One of the scenes went wrong, his partner, obviously the dominant paniced and disposed off the body. Go to his house, you will find a room, either in his basement or in the attic, locked usually, although the lover may left it unlocked in the hurry. You should find your murder weapon there.”

He disposed off his gloves as he stepped away from the body.

“How exactly would an enema kill someone?” Donovan asked and sighing deeply Sherlock gave John a look that said _please explain, I have no nerve for these idiots._

“An enema has to be applied in body temperature. Otherwise it can lead to contractions, cramps and finally heart arrhythmia and ultimately heart failure.” John explained shortly, noticing that Sherlock had already wandered off and was now left to hurry after him. 

Anderson raised an eyebrow. “How does Sherlock know this much about BDSM and medical play?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always welcome


End file.
